This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial (ONTT). The ONTT consists of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal, we document our commitment to this project, our preparation for the project should our application be accepted, and our patient recruitment potential. Our group of ophthalmologists and neurologists saw 20 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed Study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition, we provide data from practitioners in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the Study, who have seen patients with optic neuritis meeting the Study criteria within a 12 month period.